Digichat NOW!
by CloudS21
Summary: The Digimon get AOL names (including Kitsumon). Please tell me if I should make a series


**Digichat NOW!  
  
Genre: Humor  
Rating:PG  
Author: Gabu RedXIII  
Summery: The Digimon (including Kitsumon) Get AOL names,I made this one  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
Chatroom name: Digichat5  
  
  
  
Novabreath:Hmmmmm, ho de hum! hurry up Gabumon!  
  
  
  
DaWoofman: Hello.....and you are....Agumon, right?  
  
Novabreath: Ding Ding! Thats correct!!!!  
  
DaWoofman: haha, VERY funny agumon....  
  
  
  
DaWoofman: Hi  
  
ParadingFish: hello.......Gabumon right  
  
DaWoofman: Yup  
  
Novabreath: Biyomon, nice SN  
  
ParadingFish: Nice try, moron.  
  
DaWoofman: ::smiles:: Are you sure Joe will let you on.....Gomamon  
  
ParadingFish: Uh......now that you mention it...AHHHH!  
  
Novabreath: What!?  
  
ParadingFish: Joe caught me, I'll be on at 7:00. Hi this is Joe, Gomamon needs to go, bye  
  
  
  
DaWoofman: That was strange  
  
Novabreath: Aren't they ever not strange?  
  
DaWoofman: ::laughs:: you got that right  
  
  
  
FlyingWonder: Hello Agumon, hello.......Gabumon  
  
DaWoofman:Howdy  
  
Novabreath: How'd you know it was me, Biyo?  
  
FlyingWonder: It's kinda easy, your the only one with Nova blast and pepper breath  
  
DaWoofman: and that's a dead give-a-way  
  
  
  
SpaceFox: Hi agumon, hi patamon, Hello sweetie  
  
DaWoofman: Hi honey  
  
Novabreath: I hate my SN  
  
FlyingWonder: Try again  
  
SpaceFox: DOH! how could I forget, hello Biyomon  
  
FlyingWonder: hello  
  
Novabreath: Let me guess, tentomon?  
  
SpaceFox: TENTOMON! WHY I OUTTA!  
  
DaWoofman: It's Kitsumon, Agumon  
  
Novabreath: Well, that was my next choice, next to patamon and palmon, oh and gatomon  
  
SpaceFox: ::rolls her eyes:: Yeah, so that puts me in like, last place  
  
DaWoofman: To him maybe, But not in my heart  
  
  
  
WingsOnHead: Yo all!  
  
SpaceFox: Your sweet gabumon  
  
WingsOnHead: What?  
  
SpaceFox: Hi Pata  
  
FlyingWonder: Ahhhh! Ewwwww.....Tai and Sora just Kissed!  
  
SpaceFox: What's so bad about kissing  
  
Novabreath: The fact that you do it all the time with Gabumon  
  
SpaceFox: Your pushin' it today!  
  
DaWoofman: Arg! Agumon, shut up!  
  
WingsOnHead: Hehe, smooch, smooch   
  
SpaceFox: Grrrr....  
  
DaWoofman: It's alright Kitsumon  
  
  
  
ParadingFish: I'm BACK!  
  
SpaceFox: Alright, gabumon, WB goma  
  
ParadingFish:TY  
  
DaWoofman: ::smiles at Space:: Love yas!  
  
SpaceFox: ::smiles back:: right back at ya!  
  
Novabreath: NO!  
  
ParadingFish: Who let the lovebirds in here  
  
WingsOnHead: Too much love here  
  
  
  
SpaceFox: I can't Kiss him over the comp  
  
Catgirl: Hi it's gatomon  
  
Novabreath: Yo  
  
Catgirl: SpaceFox, why don't you go over to his house  
  
DaWoofman: Great idea, come on over Kitsumon  
  
SpaceFox: right!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shockerbeatle: I'm here all!  
  
  
  
SpaceFox+Woofman: Hi, We're back!  
  
Catgirl: Who's back?  
  
WingsOnHead: They love birds  
  
SpaceFox+Woofman: Now we can kiss when ever we want!  
  
Novabreath: NOOOO!!!!!  
  
ParadingFish: Who's typing  
  
SpaceFox+Woofman:I am, Gabumon is talking  
  
Shockerbeatle: Uh huh  
  
Novabreath: Anyone wanna go get some Ice-cream, my treat!  
  
Catgirl: You don't have any money!  
  
SpaceFox+Woofman: Yeah, I have more money than you, and I'm broke!  
  
WingsOnHead: ::laughs at Woofmans remark::  
  
  
  
Novabreath: I have money! I stole some from Tai's wallet  
  
Courgousfighter: So thats where my money went! I'll get you!  
  
Novabreath: Bye!  
  
  
  
  
Paradingfish: Oh no! Joe's back, adios!  
  
  
  
Catgirl: ::yawns:: Kari wants to go to bed, I must go now, bye  
  
  
  
WingsOnHead:Don't worry I'll be here  
  
Shockerbeatle: Awwww! Izzy needs to use the comp, see ya!  
  
  
  
SpaceFox+Woofman: Wow  
  
Flyingwonder: Awww! typical, we gotta go shoppin' bye!  
  
  
  
Planthead: yes!  
  
WingsOnHead: Hi  
  
Planthead: NO! mimi mimi! NOOOOO!!!!  
  
  
  
WingsOnHead: No shut down!  
  
5  
4  
3  
2  
2 and a half  
2and 3 4ths  
1  
0!  
system Shut down  
  
WingsOnHead: BYE!  
  
  
  
SpaceFox+Woofman: What!!!!????  
  
  
  
Flyingwonder: good  
  
  
  
SpaceFox+Woofman: BYE ALL!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Please tell me what you think, should I make a series of this? By the way, Kitsumon and Gabumon are dating as well as their Digidestained. Bye!  



End file.
